Wstydzic Sie Be ashamed
by Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc
Summary: A short sweet fic about Tien and Launch aka Ranchi and how they become a couple! Please read and review. COMPLETE STORY!


Wstydzic Sie  
  
(Be Ashamed)  
  
   
  
By: Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc  
  
   
  
Disclaimer: Yet again, I still do not own or claim to own DBZ or anything affiliated with the anime etc....  
  
   
  
Everyone's favorite couples in DragonBall Z always receive the most attention, but what about the "other" couple. Their life goes unnoticed by all. All attention is focused on Bulma and Vegeta, Goku and Chichi, Gohan and Videl etc....but what about Tien and Lunch? How do they manage as a couple? One has three eyes, and the other has a personality disorder. Perhaps their "weirdness" made them attracted to each in the first place. They both felt like outcasts unloved by all. Until that fateful day when they met each other. Their life was never going to be the same. (AN: I am apologizing ahead of time for this fic, I will try to not make this sappy, or force happiness into the fic. I am not very good at writing happy, romantic fics. I write better when someone dies, is that morbid or what?)  
  
   
  
Tien's day did not started out just like any other day. Early to rise, and early to bed was his motto. Train hard and you will be successful was another motto. Tien rolled out of bed and quickly dressed. He had been dreaming of "her" all night long again, and now he was going to be late to his training session with Chao-zu and Yamcha. He hated when he didn't follow his mottos. He ran into the small kitchen and grabbed a quick breakfast before heading out the door. As he ran, images of "her" flashed through his mind. He had never met anyone like "her" before in his life. Other people would stare at him, but somehow when she stared, he knew it was for a different reason. She might actually like me, Tien hopefully thought. As he was daydreaming about "her" he felt himself trip over a fairly soft, rock. As he laid on the ground, his eyes began to focus and he realized that rocks were not soft. Please don't let it be her, please Kami don't let it be her! Tien picked himself off the hard ground and walked over to the person lying, sprawled on the ground. Sure enough, this person had blonde hair, and sure enough it was "her".  
  
   
  
Tien felt his knees grow weak. His palms began to sweat and his stomach began to feel queasy. He discretely, or what he hoped was discretely, wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and then reached down to offer his hand to the fallen Lunch. She was fuming, and had yet to look Tien in the face. "Of all the low down, nasty things to do to a girl, you just had to ruin my new pair of shoes! Why I should shoot you into tomorrow, you, you...." Lunch trailed off as she turned her face to look at her "attacker." It was "him." "Oh Kami, Tien I didn't mean that.... I thought you were someone else." Tien stared at Lunch with a confused look his face. His hand was still stretched out to help her, and Lunch gladly accepted it. She was also glad that she didn't feel the urge to sneeze, otherwise she would be blushing just like Tien was.  
  
   
  
After Tien helped Lunch to her feet, he apologized for knocking her over. Lunch couldn't help but feel guilty for yelling at him, even if it was an accident. He looked so ashamed of himself and wouldn't even make eye contact with her, which was not an easy task. Lunch placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Tien? I said that I was sorry, and you said that you were sorry, so why the sad face?" Tien was shyly drawling pictures in the dirt with his feet as he fidgeted with his hands.  
  
   
  
In a soft voice, he quietly said, " I am sorry I ruined your shoes." Lunch's mouth almost dropped to ground as she felt another pang of guilt, but before she could speak, Tien quickly said "bye" and then fled the scene.  
  
   
  
"Well, what do you know? I think I am going soft," Lunch quietly said to herself. "Hmm armed robbery always cheers me up, and I do need a new pair of shoes," she claimed as she looked at her dusty, grass stained shoes. Before she could leave she promptly sneezed, and the brunette looked down the path where Tien had fled and then looked down at her feet and burst into tears.   
  
   
  
Tien was having a hard time concentrating, Yamcha was beating him, strike that: Tien was having a very hard time concentrating. He felt horrible about the incident with Lunch. He was sure that she was going to hate him forever now. He had ruined her shoes, which from what he gathered from Bulma, was not a good way to get to a girl's heart. Slick Tien, all of this training, and you can't even avoid running in to a person, Tien berated himself. His friends looked at each other and shook their heads; this session was getting nowhere.   
  
   
  
"Hey, Tien, anything you want to talk about?" Yamcha asked.  
  
   
  
"No," came Tien's blunt response.  
  
   
  
"We just want to help Tien. We have never seen you this distracted before," Chao-zu explained.  
  
   
  
"Is it girl problem Tien?" Yamcha said snickering.  
  
   
  
Tien glared at Yamcha and said with a smug voice, "Actually, I do have a problem concerning women, but why would I ask you about that?"  
  
   
  
Yamcha's smile faded, "That was a low blow Tien." Yamcha paused and then said, "Nice!"  
  
   
  
Tien just shook his head; Yamcha was certainly an interesting character. He sighed and then sat down on the ground to think. His two friends soon followed his example, and all three were lounging on the ground. Tien finally worked up the courage to speak. "Do you guys think that Lunch, well do you think that's it's possible that she could maybe have...umm...that she couldhavefeelingsforme (could have feelings for me)?" Tien let out a heavy sigh of relief; there he had finally asked them the question that had been torturing his mind all day long. Yamcha took one look at Tien and then him and Chao-zu began to hysterically laugh. Tien felt his cheeks growing warm and his fists were clenched tightly by his side, no use killing Yamcha now. He sat there waiting for the two to finish, and then waited some more as they wiped the tears from their eyes.  
  
   
  
"Oh man Tien, how can a dude with three eyes be so blind?" Yamcha asked chuckling.  
  
   
  
"Tien, we don't mean to be rude, but ohhh that was just too funny," Chao-zu claimed.  
  
   
  
"Forget you guys," Tien angrily replied and then got up and stomped off down the path. Yamcha and Chao-zu stifled their chuckles and they quickly got up to run after their romantically impaired friend.   
  
   
  
When they finally caught up with Tien, he was still fuming. Dumb and Dumber walked up to Tien and each put an arm around his shoulders. He glared at them, but continued walking. Yamcha and Chao-zu began to laugh again, this time making Tien angrier than before. He finally yelled, "What's so funny?"  
  
   
  
Chao-zu was the first to recover from his laughing fit and said, "Tien, do you honestly have no idea?" Tien shook his head "no" and Chao-zu smiled at his friend. "Tien, I am only a child and even I know!" Tien gave him a bewildered look.  
  
   
  
"Do you mean to tell us that you have no clue whatsoever?" Yamcha asked. His answer was a glare from Tien. "Tien, buddy, if she liked you anymore, we would have to call it an obsession." Tien gave Yamcha a skeptical look.  
  
   
  
"He's right Tien," Chao-zu confirmed, "Lunch really likes you. How could you not notice?"   
  
   
  
Tien sheepishly smiled as a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. Yamcha and Chao-zu began to laugh again, but this time Tien joined them. Then, Tien abruptly stopped laughing and felt as if he was going to be sick. Chao-zu quickly help Tien sit down.  
  
   
  
"Wrong Tien?" Chao-zu asked with concern.  
  
   
  
"Yea dude, you should be happy," Yamcha added.  
  
   
  
"No, no it's not that. It's just that I, well I kinda did something bad today," Tien started.  
  
   
  
"What did you do? Kiss another girl?" Chao-zu asked.  
  
   
  
"No! My name is not Yamcha," Tien replied.  
  
   
  
"Hey, I resent that comment," Yamcha said trying to clear his name.  
  
  
  
Tien merely rolled his eyes and quietly explained what happened that morning. Yamcha and Chao-zu listened intently and when Tien finished, they refrained from laughing. They looked at each other, trying to decide who would go first. Chao-zu lost the staring contest, so he was the first to go.  
  
   
  
"Umm...Tien, I do not think that the situation is as bad as it seems."  
  
   
  
"It isn't?" Tien hopefully asked.  
  
   
  
"No way dude! She loves ya! No pair of shoes is going to change that," Yamcha assured his tall friend.  
  
   
  
"Are you sure guys?"  
  
   
  
"Yes!" both friends shouted. Tien smiled and felt like his luck had changed.  
  
   
  
Lunch on the other hand, was not having a good day. Both of her minds were wracked with guilt. How could she have been so mean to Tien? But, on the plus side, he was rather cute when he blushed! No Lunch! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! You are not supposed to make him feel guilty smart one! Soon, Lunch's guilt turned to anger. How dare he make me feel guilty!? He was the one who ran into me! "Aaaahhhhh!" Lunch screamed at the top of her lungs, "I am gonna kill him!" With that, Lunch picked up her gun and stalked over to Tien's training area. Ohhh, he is so gonna pay!  
  
   
  
Tien was exactly where Lunch had expected him to be, training with his two irritating friends. "Maybe I should kill all three of them," Lunch grumbled to herself. The guys were goofing off when they felt another ki close by. They stopped, mid air, and saw a rather pissed off looking Lunch glaring at them.   
  
   
  
"Ummm, Yamcha, I think we should go now," Chao-zu said.  
  
   
  
"Yea, good idea! ByeTienwouldlovetostaybutgottarun! (Bye Tien, would love to stay, but gotta run)," Yamcha quickly stammered before he and Chao-zu fled from the soon to be murder scene. Tien slowly descended and stood in front of Lunch.  
  
   
  
"Hi Lunch, what brings you he-"  
  
   
  
"Don't you 'hi Lunch me' mister!"  
  
   
  
"But what did I do," asked a very confused Tien, "are you still mad about the shoes?"  
  
   
  
"What? No that does not have anything to do with this!" Lunch yelled.  
  
   
  
Tien covered his ears, "Well, what the hell is wrong then?"  
  
   
  
"Oh, you know what is wrong!"  
  
   
  
"No I don't! Why would I ask if I knew?!"  
  
   
  
"Don't smart with me Teabag!"  
  
   
  
"Teabag? Teabag?" Tien felt his anger growing. He hated that nickname!  
  
   
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
   
  
"What is wrong with you?"  
  
   
  
Meanwhile, Yamcha and Chao-zu were watching and listening to the two from behind a tree, safe from the shouting contest. "Awwww.....listen Chao-zu, they already sound like a married couple. It really brings a tear to your eye doesn't it?" Chao-zu giggled and nodded in agreement.  
  
   
  
Back to the fight.....  
  
   
  
"Did you come here just to scream at me Lunch?"  
  
   
  
"As a matter of fact, no I didn't! I came here to kick your sorry behind!"  
  
   
  
"For what?"  
  
   
  
"You know what for! Don't play innocent with me!"  
  
   
  
"I am not 'playing' anything! What are you talking about?"  
  
   
  
" You made me feel guilty, all right! Are you happy now Tien?"  
  
   
  
"Yes! I mean, no I am not happy now! How did I make you feel guilty?" Lunch shot Tien an annoyed glare and then the reason finally hit Tien. "Oooohhhhhh, I get it now."  
  
   
  
"I said I was sorry you know."  
  
   
  
"Yea, I know, but then I felt bad about it too."  
  
   
  
"But why did you have to leave me there?"  
  
   
  
"I am sorry Lunch, I guess I was just too embarrassed to stay."  
  
   
  
"So you left, and made me feel bad!" Lunch said as she pouted, no violence for today.  
  
   
  
Tien walked over Lunch and the two threw their arms around each other and stood in their embrace until a sound interrupted their blissful moment. The sound was being emitted from behind a nearby tree, and two could have sworn that the noise sounded like "Awwwww!" After a second, Tien and Lunch realized that it was "Awwwww"! Lunch's eyes narrow into an evil glare, and Tien grew very tense. Tien looked back at Lunch and then smirked as he held up his hand and released a large ki blast into the tree. After a huge explosion, two dusty and blackened figures came coughing from the smoking crater.   
  
   
  
"Sorry guys," came the meek reply from the two.  
  
  
  
   
  
Lunch looked at Tien and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. As she kissed him she thought, Is the greatest guy or what? So there was some violence after all! It was a good day.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
The end!  
  
   
  
AN: Ewww that was way too happy wasn't it? Geez I might ruin my reputation of being an Ice Queen with a story like this! Hahaha1 I hope you enjoyed it! Please check out my other fics at www.geocities.com/finaltriumph  
  
  


End file.
